


in a More Than Volleyball way

by AngoMcDango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: It was another normal, but cloudy day between Karasuno’s number 9 and 10 on their shared walk home...





	in a More Than Volleyball way

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love these fuckin morons

It was another normal, but cloudy day between Karasuno’s number 9 and 10 on their shared walk home. These walks had begun to get emotionally cozy between the two, Tobio sharing stories about his issues at home or Shouyou complaining about his little sister getting into his stuff.

 

“...And then she was like! ‘But I’m the little one, I want to play ball’ except it’s MY ball, Kageyama, so I had to be like _schoom_ and grab it from her but then she started crying and my mom came in all like-” Hinata was emoting practically every syllable in his rant, one hand still walking his bike along the road. A dark shadow passed over Hinata as the rain clouds, and Kageyama himself got closer. Kageyama summoned all of his courage to place a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, getting him to peer up at him with those puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Hinata, it’s raining.” Kageyama peered into the clouds. “We should probably find somewhere to hide out, we still have quite a ways to go before,” _Before I have to leave you, he thought._ “Er, before you have to head over the mountain.” He pulled his hood up in an attempt to block out the sparse raindrops, and to shield the blush creeping on his face.

 

“Oh! There’s a kid’s park nearby with a play structure! I used to go there as a kid, and I still bring Natsu there sometimes!” Hinata was already on his bike, one foot slipping on the damp pedal as he started to speed ahead. “Race you!”

 

“What! No, not fair!” Kageyama sprinted behind him, catching a quick glimpse of Hinata’s beaming face as he rounded a corner. _He’s so cute when he’s determined._ The park was only a few streets away, the rain just starting to ramp up to a drizzle as the two of them clambered up a short play structure with a slide and a few swings. Hinata had left his bike leaning against the attached swingset, unbothered by the impending rain on his gears.

 

Although Hinata was smaller than the lanky setter, the two of them had trouble squeezing together into the playset made for toddlers. Kageyama ended up with Hinata’s legs across his calves, and their hands dangerously close to touching. His eyes trailed up to look at Shouyou’s face, which was peering out through the slide opening to watch the rain fall in sheets around them.

 

“Don’tcha just love the rain, Kageyama?” Hinata turned to face him, grinning like a fool.

 

“S’ fine.” Kageyama grumbled, still blushing furiously. Small wet orange curls framed Hinata’s face, and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to press a kiss to each one. His ears burned at the thought, glancing over at Hinata who was-

 

Staring right at him.

 

“Are you okay?” Hinata’s brow furrowed and the corner of his bottom lip pouted out in worry. “Do you not like getting wet or something?”

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just like, sometimes you act like… that, and then I. Nevermind.” The setter turned away, hoping he wasn’t making this accidental moment too awkward.

 

“Ohh, so you don’t like me then?” Shouyou teased, the pout unwrinkling into another wide smile.

 

“No! That’s not it at all!” Tobio blanched, one of his hands grabbing Hinata’s wrist without thinking. “I-I uh, am glad we get to hang out longer! What were you saying about Natsu again?”

 

“Oh right!” Hinata blushed, definitely noticing the mostly-compliment given to him while he started to babble for fifteen minutes as the rain gradually let up behind them. Neither of them quite noticed when exactly their hands fit to hold the other’s. “-So then I finally had to let her play with the ball, even though I needed to practice before school!”

 

“We already _have_ practice before school, Shouyou.”

 

“Well yeah, but I can get a quick- did you just call me Shouyou?” Hinata instinctively pulled up his hands to cover his face, a soft pink under his extremely light smattering of freckles, accidentally tugging up Kageyama’s hand as well. “Ah!”

 

“When did that happen! Why are you holding my hand?” Tobio yelled, ears burning to the very tip.

 

“I wasn’t holding _your_ hand! You were holding _my_ hand!” Something clicked in Hinata’s mind. “ _You_ were holding my hand _and_ you called me Shouyou!”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything! Knock it off with that expression!” Kageyama crossed his arms, huffing into the corner.

 

“Hmm~ But I think it do~es, Tobioo,” Hinata sang smugly, pushing himself up to get his face dangerously close to Kageyama’s cheek. “I have a feeling…”

 

“A feeling?” Tobio gulped.

 

“Yeah! I think that you secretly like me, in a more-than-volleyball way…” Hinata’s confidence fell as he watched Kageyama’s face scrunch up in front of his own. “Or Tanaka was just teasing me!”

 

“Tanaka’s an idiot.” Tobio snapped, pushing himself up so that the two of them were facing each other, Hinata’s feet sticking out the side.

 

“Because he’s wr-wrong?” Shouyou licked his lips hastily, internally cheering as Tobio watched the action.

 

“I mean, he’s an idiot, but he can be right... sometimes.”

 

“What about now?” Hinata was being impatient. This was taking way longer than when he daydreamed about stuff like this during maths class!

 

“Why are you so curious about what Tanaka thinks, anyway?”

 

“I’m just very interested into what you think he can be right about _right now_!” Hinata flounced, his fingers still holding on to Tobio’s.

 

“You know now that you mention it, he did say it was going to rain later…” Hinata had just about had enough of this. He straightened his shoulders in a show of self-confidence, and looked directly at Kageyama while carefully brushing his free hand against his smooth face. ”Shouyou…?”

 

“Do you wanna know something, Tobio?” Hinata used his thumb to gently tilt Kageyama’s head up.

 

“Y-yeah?” Kageyama’s mouth went dry, the proximity of Hinata’s lips to his was-

 

“The rain has stopped so we can go home now!” The Decoy laughed, clambering out and leaving an extremely flushed Kageyama behind.

 

“Wait, what?” Tobio poked his head out through the slide opening. “Hinata, come back! Wait, I mean-”

 

“Ugh! I hate that you’re like this!”

 

“Like… what?”

  
"Ask me out already!" Hinata shouted from underneath the slide Kageyama was pouting on, his eye roll practically audible.

  
  
"I-I've been trying!"

  
"Try again!"

  
  
"Fine!" Tobio lept and landed directly in front of Shoyou, pressing him back up against the play structure with one arm extended next to his head. "Hinata Shouyou will you go out with me and be my goddamn boyfriend!"

 

"Pfft! Did you just... _kabedon_ this situation? I mean yes, but this is too cheesy even for me!" Hinata tittered, reaching out and grabbing the hand hanging by Kageyama's side with purpose this time.

  
"Don't make fun of me when I'm saying I like you, stupid!"

  
"Don't call your boyfriend stupid, idiot!" Hinata still beamed, his smile practically lighting up the dreary gray clouds behind them. “...Can I kiss you?”

 

“In the rain? NOW who’s being cheesy?” Kageyama obliged, both of them stifling a giggle as their noses bumped together into an awkward kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> handles the same on twitterly


End file.
